The mother I never knew
by TheGirlWithTheWineColoredHair
Summary: -Decided to rewrite and re-post- One day as Kid is cleaning out the attic he comes across an old photo album of the previous students that attended the school. When he came across a photo of Azusa however, what he finds sends him into a tail spin of questions and gives Azusa a chance to reconnect with the son she hasn't seen in years.


_Ssoo... I opted to come back and rewrite this and as I said in the pro-log the updates will probably be kind of slow and I apologize for that. I'm a lil busy at this point and there's no telling when my muse will pack up and go on vacation ._

 _I know that's not a good excuse as far as the muse goes, but I will do my best to update with the rewrite and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did the original!_

 _Chapter One_

He let out a large yawn trying to trudge himself to the Death Room, he hadn't slept well in the last few days and after today's mission, in combination of needing to make the arena he fought in symmetrical and a lack of sleep, he was going to be in for it today.

"Hey Kidd, you don't look so good." a tall blonde haired girl dressed in old western gear noted as she watched a tall slender young man walk passed her, he looked back at her with bags under his eyes, she was taken back seeing his blood shot eyes. "You didn't get any sleep last night did you?!"

"I couldn't help it! I had another restless night."

"You haven't been getting any kind of decent sleep at all, are you okay?" She asked worried about her friend, Kidd looked away trying not to look her in the eye; he didn't want it to show that anything was wrong. "C'mon Kidd, you can talk to me about these things. Please?" she asked, "I'm fine. Please Liz I'm too tired to talk. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go see dad, tell me what I missed in class." Kidd said as he turned away from Liz and brushed her off and slowly zombie walked to his father's chambers.

"Hhaa, Death the Kidd, what is wrong with you lately?" Liz said, standing watching as her friend walked away in a zombie like state. "Hey sis, you ok?" a voice asked from behind Liz, "Oh hey Patty. Yeah... I guess so, I'm just worried about Kidd. He's not acting like himself." Liz commented on Kid's odd behavior, "Did you see him crying too?" Patty asked. "Do what? When was he crying?"

"This morning when I went to go wake him up. He was still sleeping but I saw he had tears in his eyes, he looked really sad too. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't find you, and I never know where to find lord Death, so I left Kidd alone." Patty explained rocking back and forth on her heels and toes, Liz looked back at Kidd who was now almost out of her sight. "So that's why his eyes were red."

"That might be why he's always complaining about having headaches too."

"And being tired all the time. I think we need to do a little investigating on our own." Liz commented. "Yeah, but shouldn't we be getting to class right now?" Patty pointed out, Liz sighed and had to admit her sister was right, this mystery was going to have to wait.

...

Kidd plopped down in the only chair that was in his father's death room, he rested his head in the palm of his hand while struggling to stay awake as he waited on his father to come and speak with him on this latest assignment. 'I know father's going to give me an ear full for this one.' he thought, the struggle to stay awake was becoming much more difficult now as he could feel his eye lids slowly closing and the time lengthened between when they would close and when he would open them again.

'This wasn't my best job. Let's be serious I could have done better, but I've been so distracted lately. I know Liz and Patty are becoming worried over me as well, but I know I'll be okay, just as I always am. I've just got too much on my mind...'

Kidd finally passed out in the chair having lost a losing battle with the need for sleep, he could feel a small tear stream down his face, and then soon a whole trail of tears went streaming down his face like a small water fall.

 _'Please...Don't go.'_

...

 _Kidd opened his eyes to find that he was in a large white room that seemed to go on forever, he looked down at himself to see he was wearing a pair of blue overalls and a green shirt with a pair of white sneakers, as he stood up he realized his height had shortened to that of five-year old boy to which he quickly surmized that was the age he currently was._

 _As he got to his feet the feeling of fear began to over take him, but Kidd had no clue as to why he was so afraid, or even what he was afraid of. "Mommy!" the young boy cried out, "Mommy! Where are you!?" he cried again, he wrapped his arms tightly around his small body and looked around, terrified that he was all alone. "MOMMY! MOMMY PLEASE! COME HERE!" the little boy screamed his heart out and tears flowed freely from his golden eyes, "MOTHER! I'm lonely...Mama, please!? I'm so scared...And lonely." the child collapsed to his knees and cried loudly, he was so frightened of beginning left all alone_

 _"Son?" a voice called out to him, Kidd shot his head up and looked around for the owner of the voice, "Yasuji. I'm here little one." the voice called again, Kidd began running towards the voice as fast his little legs would carrying the youngster. "MOTHER!" Kidd cried, "I'm over little one!" she called again, and soon he found a woman with her back to him. "Mama?" he asked, "There you are! Where have you been? I was so worried." the woman whirled around and held Kidd close to her. "Mama, I missed you." Kidd proclaimed as he tightly hugged the woman happy to her with him, as he pulled back however, there was a black mass where her face should have been._

 _"Yasu - Kidd..."_

 _"Huh?" the little boy stared on at the woman confused. "Wake up son." the woman's voice soon changed to an odd warm cartoonish male's voice, "Huh, hey what -"_

 _"Wake up son! I need to discuss -"_

 _"KIDD!"_

...

Kidd shot his eyes open only to find his father right in front of his face, he growled and glared a little, clearly still grouchy about having been awoken from his slumber - though a small part of him was actually grateful that his father had woken him up from the sleep he was having.

"All right son, we need to have a talk."

"Over what?" Kidd asked as he cracked his knuckles and stretched to try wake himself up enough to hold a decent conversation with his father. "About you! Son I don't like this newest behavior you've developed recently. You're always awake well into the night, you struggle to wake up in the mornings, now granted I know you're not a big morning person but you're struggling to even pull yourself out of the bed for Pete's sake! Kidd, this isn't like you. If something is bother you -"

"I can always come and speak with you about what's wrong. I know father, I know! Hhhaa, you're starting to sound like Liz." Kidd interjected ever so rudely, he glanced up at his father with a rather disrespectful look on his face only to have quickly be whipped away from his face as he saw his father looking furiously at him with his hand posed to strike down on Kidd with a shinigami chop. "I'm sorry father, please my forgive behavior. My lack of sleep is no excuse for my rude behavior." Kidd explained, "I doubt it's a lack of sleep. I think it's a lack of peaceful sleep you're struggling from." lord Death said, as he calmed down and stroked his son's white stripped and ink black hair, "I know you've been having those dreams again son. Tell me, what they about? I'm curious to know." lord Death asked, Kidd looked away from his father to try and hide the saddened face the was contorting it's way onto his face. "It's ... It-" but the teen couldn't get it out, Kidd clenched his jaws as a new set of tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Kidd, until your feeling better, why don't you stay home for a little while. I'll have Liz and Patty bring you the school work that needs to be done, while you stay home and try to get some good sleep. How's that sound?" Death offered, and in all honesty, Kidd was more then willing to take his father up on the offer. Though the studious part of him said that he shouldn't as he would get behind in the class but with the way he was going he was all ready going to fail the next few upcoming tests anyway, so it would be best if he did.

"Very well then father. I'll take you up on the offer, in fact I'd like to go home and get some sleep right now." Kidd said, "Of course come th- Huh?" lord Death was cut off as Kidd leaped from his seat and held his father tightly, as he tried to fight back the tears. "Dad...May I ask you something?" he chocked out, "Yes son, ask me anything." Death spoke as he stroked the teen's hair attempting to sooth his son's sorrowful mood, "Who was Yasji?"

"Huh?"

"Yasji, who was he? Is he a friend of mine that I have no recollection of?"

Lord Death sat quietly for a moment trying to think, he wasn't sure if son would like the answer to that question. "Well for one thing, the name you're actually looking for is Yasuji. And in a way, he was someone our family once knew. But that's a story for another day, for the moment we need to focus on trying to get you settled in for a nice long nap. Wouldn't you agree?" lord Death said in his usual cheerful mood, "Yeah..." Kidd said finally passing out with his father's arm still around him, he lost his fight with sleep.

...

A few days had passed and Kidd was starting to cheer up a bit, or at the very least we slowly starting to get back to himself.

Today he was up in the attic trying to sort things out, the attic had been a mess for a while and it drove Kidd nuts whenever he went up to the attic. He wasn't too happy about having to do it but it needed to be done and his father had asked him to that or clean all the bathrooms in the house and in all honesty cleaning the attic sounded more pleasant then cleaning the bathrooms. Besides, he hated cleaning the girl's bathroom as it was obviously the most awkward thing he'd have to do.

"Hey sis, why does lord Death have Kidd so busy?" Patty asked as she and Liz were climbing up the ladder that lead to the attic, "Dunno. I think it mostly has to do with keeping him out of his room and out of bed so he won't be so depressed, ya know?"

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean." Patty said, somewhat understanding what Liz meant.

"Hey Kidd it's almost lunch time, Patti and I are gonna go get some chow do you…You're seriously insane aren't you?" a girl commented as she climbed the stairs and saw the attic, boxes were arranged according to height and size and maybe by a few other things knowing this neurotic nutcase. "Hey Kidd, how long have you been doing this?"

"Since about seven-thirty this morning. Oof! Could you help me? This is a little heav-AH!" he said as he came crashing down the with box's contents piled over top of him,

"Liz…Please, help me."

"Alright hang on, big sister Liz coming to the rescue once again." she said as she began pulling the contents, which were nothing but a bunch of old school books, off of Kidd.

"Aahh, father's such a packrat. Why does even bother to keep half of these old books anyway? They won't be of much use to him, not in this day and age. Just look at this one, _'Beginner's guide to the human soul.'_ how much more out dated could you get?! And thi- huh? What's this?" he asked as he looked at the old photo album, it was nothing special, the whole outside was made of leather with pieces of gold metal on the corners and a intricate design made of gold metal on the front cover; Kidd studied the album a bit and then decided to take a peek inside.

"Huh? These must the current weapons and meisters that graduated from the academy."

"Hey what's going on? OOHH! Photo album! I wanna see!" came an excited voice from the entrance of the attic, "Hey Patti, yeah come have a look." Liz invited and Patti sat over behind the two and they began to examine the contents of the book, as they flipped through the photo album they saw how their current teachers looked when they were much younger; "Wow, I'd hate to admit it but Dr. Stein was almost kind of cute. Now I see why Marie was so attracted to him."

"Yeah, Maka's dad looks good too!" Pattie commented on a picture of young Spirit

"Well, Miss. Marie was quiet the … Hey wait a minute." Kidd paused as his eyes landed on a picture of a young woman with long black hair and navy blue eyes, "Hey is that Miss. Yumi?" Patti asked leaning a little too close to the picture over Kidd's shoulder, Liz however, saw how Kidd's demeanor had changed from being in a good mood to his detective mode and was slowly making connections.

"Hey Patti, let's get outta here and grabs some food okay?"

"Okay!" Patti said cheerfully and darted down the stairs towards the front doors, Liz watched Kidd a few more minutes as he stared intently at the pictures. "Kidd... What's wrong?"

"She ... It, it's her." Kidd stammered out in disbelief,

"She who?"

Kidd snapped out of his trance and realized what he was about to let slip, "It's nothing Liz... I'm going to go talk to father for a few moments. Why don't you go on and join Patti for lunch, I'll get something here at the house."

Liz, as worried as she was, decided not to press Kidd any further and decided to leave the attic and give Kidd his space. Kidd on the other hand, decided to continue to flip through the pictures until he came across one picture in particular.

And that was a picture of the same long black haired blue eyed woman, with a small newborn baby laying on a part of her chest that was uncovered by her gown. Kidd was flabbergasted at what he saw, the baby, a little one with eyes barely open had two shades of gold for his eyes and black ink colored hair like the woman, but had white strips in his hair.

"That ... It is, it's me as a baby! But then who's ..." he thought for a moment about what Patti had asked as to who this woman was, _'Is that Miss. Yumi?'_

"It is."

He took the picture from the book and stood confused trying to piece everything together. Had this been hidden from him? Or, did something happen that he'd forgotten who his mother was and that he forgot that he ever had a mother in the first place?


End file.
